Wahnsinn der das Herz zerfrist
by juleblume
Summary: Magische Feuer brennen, Rituale nehmen ihren Lauf... Die dunkle Macht wird stärker...Hermine muss die Welt retten und dafür ihre Liebe zu Sirius vergessen um mit Snape zusammen arbeiten....Wird noch HGSS dauert aber noch ein wenig
1. Der Morgen beginnt

Hallo ihr Lieben,

die Geschichte die ich im kopf habe hat mir hervorragend gefallen, das was da stand hat mir nicht so gut gefallen…. Also habe ich alles noch mal Raus genommen um es zu überarbeiten….

Wie vielleicht der ein oder andere die schon länger bei mir mitlesen mitbekommen hat bin ich umgezogen (ich hasse umziehen!!!) nach dem ich nach 5 Jahren von meinem Freund getrennt habe….

Ach ja und einen neuen Job habe ich auch… der ist aber schön…

Jedenfalls alles sehr chaotisch, was selbstverständlich ist… den es ist ja mein Leben…..

Da ich leider immer noch kein DSL habe dauert es zurzeit sehr mit den Updates… Da ich nur in der Mittagspause zum schreiben komme…

Falls eine oder einer von euch bei der Firma mit dem großen rosa T arbeitet …. Hilfe!!!

Ach ja und meine Beta ist im Osterurlaub die Glückliche….

Also gut auf ein Neues…

**Der Morgen beginnt….**

Die Morgensonne schob sich langsam durch den Dunstschleier der über Hogwarts lag wie ein dicker grauer Seidenschal.

Ganz langsam kämpften sich einzelne Strahlen durch den Nebel ließen die unheimlichen Schatten der Nacht verschwinden.

Langsam verwandelten sich die Schemenhaft umrissenen Monster wieder in Hagrids Hütte, die Gewächshäuser und in den See mit dem Monsterkragen darin…

In den Bäumen des Waldes erwacht das Leben, Vögel flogen aus ihren Nestern um ihren Jungen einen Wurm zum frühstück liefern zu können.

Aber auch auf den Fels, wo Hogwarts die alt erwürdige Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei stand und dem Wetter und allem was da kam zu trotzen regten sich die ersten Lebewesen.

In den Schlafräumen der Schule quälten die Schüler sich aus ihren bequemen Himmelbetten und streckten die müden Glieder und rieben sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Die Jungs schlurften noch müde durch die Gänge und waren mit ihren Gedanken noch bei ihren Träumen in den Sie den Schnatz bei der Weltmeisterschaft gefangen hatte oder ganz alleine die Welt gerettet hatten oder sich einfach nur getraut hatten ein ganz gewisses Mädchen anzusprechen….

Im den Räumen der Mädchen hatte der tägliche Kampf um die Waschbecken begonnen, wer den Spiegel mit der besten Beleuchtung bekam oder die Dusche nehmen musste aus er nur kaltes Wasser kam. 

Hermine Jane Granger, Vertrauensschülerin, Klassenbeste, Streberin und Mitglied des goldenen Trios war heilfroh das sie das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler benutzen durfte und spürte deutlich die giftigen Blicke ihrer Mitschülerin als sie hinter ihrer Badezimmertür verschwand, dies entlockte ihr jedoch nur ein kleines süffisantes Lächeln… 

„Ihr 6 Schuljahr näherte sich dem Ende… "

Dieser Gedanke kreist immer wieder in ihrem Kopf als Sie Wasser in das Becken das hier als Wanne diente einließ.

Einmal genau gezielt und über dem Bild mit der Nixe hing eines der weichen weißen Frottehandtücher.

Während sie sich in der Badewanne räkelte lies sie ihr Gedanken schweifen….

Dies war das erste ihrer Jahre in Hogwarts das ohne größere Abenteuer von statten gegangen war.

Kein Stein der Weisen, keine Kammer des Schreckens, Kein trimagisches Turnier, keine Angriffe, Kein Sirius,….

Hermines Herz zog sich in einen bekannten Schmerz zusammen.

Keiner hat es gewusst, keiner hat es geahnt, keiner hat es wissen dürfen sie die Streberin, sie die kleine Miss Perfekt war ja sie war ihm verfallen

In Ihn den Rumtreiber, denn Störenfried und dem verurteilten Verbrecher, der unschuldig war und dessen Augen ihr Herz zum klopfen gebracht hatte wie ein Vogel der in einem Käfig eingesperrt war.

Sirius, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie vermisst ihn so sehr… Er war ihre erste Liebe gewesen und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass sie noch einmal soviel für einen Mann empfinden würde

Sich so nach Berührungen sehen könnte, es eine andere Stimme geben würde die ihr eine solche Gänsehaut verschaffen würde…

Langsam stieg sie aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab und machte sich fertig für einen neuen Tag, bereit sie allen Herausforderungen zu stellen. 

**Beim Frühstück**

Hermine schob sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz zwischen Ron und Harry, wobei Harry sie keines Blickes würdigte. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftig mit Ginny herum zu turteln.

Hermines sarkastische Ader meldete sich als sie dachte:„ Muss Liebe schön sein…." Den Stich in der Herzgegend ignorierte sie

Hermine angelte nach der Kaffeekanne und goss sich einen großen Becher ein und nahm genussvoll einen ersten tiefen Schluck und schloss genießerisch die Augen als sie merkte wie das Koffein anfing durch ihre Adern zu schiesen und sie langsam aber sicher endgültig wach wurde….

Die Kaffeetasse nicht aus der Hand stellend angelte sie nach der neuesten Ausgabe des Tagesprophetenund verschanzte sich dahinter…

Harry schaffte es sich für etwa 5 Sekunden von Ginny loszulösen und erkundigte sich in einem möglichst beiläufigen Ton: „ und Mine, was gibt es neues es? Jemand gestorben den wir kennen?"

Hermine war gerade dabei einen Artikel zu lesen und war ganz versunken als sie murmelte: „ Anscheinend gab es ein großes Todessertreffen in Sussex…"

Harry zuckte getroffen zusammen und seine Fragen kamen wie aus dem Pistole geschossen: „ Warum haben sie sich getroffen? Was ist passiert??? Haben sie welche gefangen genommen? Woher wissen sie das JETZ SAG DOCH WAS!!!!" 

In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich all seine Gefühle wieder. Seine Freunde konnten in seinem Gesicht wie in einem offnen Buch lesen.

Sie sahen die Trauer um Sirius und um sein Eltern, Wut darauf das Bellatrix Lestrange immer noch auf freien Fuß war, Angst vor dem was noch auf Ihn zukommen würde aber auch die Gewissheit sich all dem zu stellen und Voldemort zu einem letzten und alles entscheiden Kampf zu zwingen.

Hermine den Kopf immer noch in der Zeitung versenkt hob die Hand um die Salve der Fragen zu stoppen und fauchte: „ GLEICH!!! Lasst mich doch erst einmal zu Ende lesen!!!"

Harry, Ron und Ginny stierten sie an, man merkte ihnen an das sie es vor Spannung und Neugierde kaum mehr aushielten und nur darauf warteten, das Sie endlich fertig und Ihnen Antworten geben würde.

Sie sahen wie ihre Augen über die Zeilen flogen. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. Sie legte sie Zeitung beiseite und holte tief Luft bevor sie den Artikel kurz für die anderen zusammen zusammenfasste:

„ Also, wen ich das richtig verstehe, wurden die Auroren gestern Nacht von einem Squib informiert das in Suthseax auf auf der Lichtung hinter seiner Angelhütte eine Versammlung statt finde und das die Teilnehmer, nun ja aussehen wie Todesser.  
Als die Auroren und das magische Strafverfolgungskommando eintrafen, hörten sie gerade noch wie die Todesser verschwanden. Nur.. na ja…"

„Was Hermine???" kam es aus drei verschiedenen Kehlen

„Das sie auf der Lichtung Reste von magischen Feuern und Ritualen gefunden haben…" antwortet Hermine leise

Die vier sahen sich an und jeder hing für kurze Zeit seinen Gedanken nach… bis Harry das aussprach was alles vier dachten: „Was hat Voldemort nur vor das er eine so große Versammlung einberuft? Und was für Rituale haben sie durch geführt?"

Sie tauschten ratlose Blicke untereinander aus.

In Hermines Gedanken wirbelte es nur so, alles was sie je über Rituale und magische Feuer gehört hatte flog in einem wirren Gedankenstrom durch einander, ein Gedanke kristallisierte sich immer mehr heraus…

„Wir müssen reden! ALLEINE!!!" zischte sie den anderen z u, warf noch einen geheimnisvollen Blick zu ihr und sprang auf und verließ die große Halle im Sturmschritt.

Harry Ron und Ginny standen auf und folgten Hermine Hand in Hand. 

Ron stopfte sich schnell noch einige Scheiben Toast und Schinken in eine Servierte und folgte den anderen nach draußen. 

**In einem leeren Klassenzimmer**

Hermine wartet auf die drei andern in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und als Ron als letzter Herein kam erhob sie ihren Zauberstab und versiegelte das Klassenzimmer magisch gegen ungebetene Lauscher und Eindringlinge…

In dem gleichen Moment als der Zauberspruch verklungen war sprudelte Hermine los: „ Der Orden des Phoenix muss doch wissen was sie geplant haben oder? Sie haben doch Spione bei Voldemort … Snape muss auf jeden Fall dabei gewesen sein wir müssen erfahren was er weiß, er muss wissen was ER also der Lord vorhat!!! Ich denke, nein ich befürchte das es bei dem Ritual darum ihn, ihn zu stärken für … für nun für die letzte Schlacht…"

Harry nickte nachdenklich, von Rom kam ein gemurmeltes „impf fumoü ihmm umpfe grumpf"

Hermine fuhr ihn an: "Ron!!! Wie oft eigentlich noch???? Erst schlucken – dann sprechen!"

Ron schluckte rasch den letzten Bissen seines Frühstückes hinunter und seine Ohren nahmen einen leichten Rot-Ton an als er beschämt wiederholte: „ tschuldigung Mine! Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur sagen das ich Snape freiwillig bestimmt nicht frage" 

Leise murmelte er: „ du wirst immer mehr wie meine Mutter…."

Ein entnervtes Stöhnen drang aus Harrys Ginnys und Hermines Kehlen…

Den sinnlosen Einwurf von Ron überhörend fuhr Hermine fort: „ wir müssen herausfinden was der Orden weiß

Harry nickte und drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Fensterbrett ab und sein Blick glitt über die Länderein von Hoghwarts…

Langsam setzte er zum sprechen: „ Egal was Voldemort plant" die andern zuckt bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen zusammen „es hat nichts gutes zu bedeuten, vor allem nicht für mich…" kam es mit einer abwesend klingender Stimme von Harry

Ein bedrückendes Schweigen herrschte im Raum, Ginny schmiegte sich stumm von hinten an Harry…

Ron und Hermine sahen sich bedrückt an.

Nach einigen Minuten in der sie alle geschwiegen hatte strafte Harry seine Schultern und richtet sich langsam auf und drehte sich um mit seinem rechten Arm zog er Ginny näher an sich heran die linke hob er in einer energischen Geste als er zum Sprechen ansetzte: „ Nun dann bleibt uns eben nur eins übrig wir müssen herausfinden was der Orden bzw. Snape weiß!"

Die drei andern nickten zustimmend…. Die Frage war nur wie….

**_TBC…_**

Bekomme ich ein kleines Rewie? So als Umzugsgeschenk? Oder hallo schön das du wiede da bist? Mir reicht auch ein  oder 

Aber büdddddddddde ein kleines Lebenszeichen für mich…

altenglisch _Suthseaxe_ „Süd-Sachsen")**_  
_**


	2. Film ab

2 Kapitel  
------------------

Die vier standen immer noch ratlos in dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer herum.

Keinem war bisher die zündende Idee gekommen…

Hermin schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtet die 1 Klässer die sich zu Ihren Füssen tummelten und begierig darauf warteten ihre erste Flugstunde zu bekommen.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und keuchte auf "Himmel, wir müssen in den Unterricht!" 

Die vier sammelten ihre achtlos in die Ecke geworfenen Schulmappen ein und machten sich auf dem Weg bevor sie jedoch zum Unterricht eilten, vereinbarten sie, dass sich jeder von ihnen darüber Gedanken machen sollte, wie man Snape oder Dumbledore zum Reden bekommen sollte.

Am Abend wollten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen...

Ginny verschwand Richtung Kerker zum zauebrtrankunterricht, Harry und Ron Trollten sich zu Wahrsagen während Hermine sich auf dem Weg zu Aritmatik

Als Hermine das Zimmer verließ war sie wieder da die kleine gemeine Stimme in ihrem Kopf: „Dir ist schon klar, dass du dir was einfallen lassen musst???"

Mit einem gedachten „wie immer halt" brachte sie die Stimme zu ersterben und eilte in den Arithmatikunterricht….

Es war eines der wenigen male das Hermine dem Unterricht nicht ihre ganze volle und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Was allerdings keinem ihrer Mitschüler oder ihrer Lehrer auffiel das sie immer noch schneller mit ihren Aufgaben fertig war wie der Rest.

Den ganzen Tag über machte Hermine sich Gedanken darüber wie es ihnen gelingen sollte, Dumbledore zum Sprechen zu bringen - denn einen Versuch bei Snape – darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust…

Da würde sie lieber:

mit Hagrids Kreaturen schmusen

einen Eimer Flubberwürmer ausnehmen

Die Eulerei ausmisten ( ohne Magie versteht sich ja von selbst-)

Dem Riesenkraken seine Quitscheente weg nehmen

Ein Tässchen Tee mit Sybill Trelawny trinken und sich hinterher ausgiebig über den Teesatz unterhalten….

Sie ein rosa Schleifchen bei Dolores Umbrigde ausleihen

Freiwillig in den Slytherin Aufenthaltsraum gehen und rufen: „ Ich bin ein Schlammblut, holt mich hier raus…

Und einige tausend andere dinge die ihr so durch den Kopf gingen, den die nette Plauderei mit Snape konnte sie sich prima vorstellen, sie lief vor ihrem inneren Auge ab wie ein Kinofilm: 

**Szene 1:**

_Düstre Atmosphäre, ein Steingang nur Fackeln spenden ein wenig Licht und erhellen das Szenario. Eine Eichentür, groß, massiv, dunkel mit einer eisernen Schlange als Türklopfer…._

_Nebel wabbert durch die Szene… Unheimliche Musik ertönt. Wuuaaaa_

_Die junge Heldin wagt sich mutig durch den Nebel und man sieht wie sie sich sammelt und dann all ihren Mut zusammen nimmt. Sie klopft schüchtern an die Tür… Diese fliegt mit einem Krachen auf und Action_

**_Snape_**:

_(freudig überrascht)_

"Miss Granger! Oh was für eine schöne und so unerwartet aber doch sehr Willkommene Überraschung!!! Wie sehr ich mich freue Sie zu sehen, ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut? Alles ihn Ordnung mit Ihnen und wie geht es Harry dem kleinen Schlingel?"

_Hermine:_

_(im Plauderton)_

"Danke Sir, wie nett von ihnen sich zu erkundigen! Es geht uns gut .Na ja Harry mach die Situation an sich etwas zu schaffen, aber hey er will ja unbedingt die Welt retten also muss er damit leben Und selbst?"

**_Snape_**:

_( mehr zu sich selbst)_

"ja, ja es ist schon eine Bürde ein Held zu sein… fragen sie mich mal." 

_Hermine: _

_( Voll Begeisterung)_

" Gerne! Sagen Sie mal, wie war das beim letzten Todessertreffen? Hattet Ihr Lauser den Spaß?!"

**_Snape_**:

_( enthusiastisch)_

"Oh ja… wir haben Mau-Mau gespielt und Schokofroschkarten getauscht…."

_Hermine_:

_(quietscht)_

"Wie süß! Haben sie den eine schöne Karte bekommen?

**_Snape_**:

_(kurz vor dem Kollaps)_

"JAAAA!!!"

_Hermine:_

_(noch eine Oktave höher)_

"Wie schön. Sag mal, habt ihr da auch irgendwas ausgemacht oder verabredet?" 

**_Snape_**::

_( ganz getroffen)_

"Ohhhh wie sind Sie denn da drauf gekommen?"

_Hermine:_

_(Siegessicher Ole Ole Ton)_

"Ich bin halt superschlau…." 

**_Snape_**:

_zustimmend und nicken wie ein Wacheldackel)_

"Oh ja und wie!!"

_Hermine: _

_(im _Minerva Mcgonagall Ton)

"Und was habt ihr da ausgehandelt?"

**_Snape_**:

(zwitschert fröhlich wie ein Vögelein)

"Aber PSSSSSSSSSSST nichts verraten… Wir machen einen Betriebsausflug in den Zoo und Voldi kauft uns allen ein Eis und danach machen mir eine Sleep-Over Party bei Lucius..."

_Hermine:_

_(flüstert verschwörerisch)_

"Ja, da wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß und Sir..."

**_Snape_**:

( Voll Vorfreude)

"Ja?"

_Hermine:_

_(im die liebe Tante gibt dir einen Ratschlag Ton)_

"Lassen Sie sich schön die Nägel machen und ein paar bunte Strähnen färben…"

**_Snape_**:

(hüpft aufgeregt auf und ab und jubelt)

"Au ja!!!"

_Abgang Snape der hüpfend dingend und pfeifen hinter seiner Tür verschwinden. Blende auf Hermine die meinem gemeinen Lachen wuaaa da steht und listig in die Kamera grinst und sich dabei die Hände reibt…._

**Klappe aus die Maus**

Hermine schüttelte sich bei der unrealistischen Vorstellung eines Gespräches mit Snape. Alleine die Vorstellung sich mit Snape zu unterhalten. Ein Normales zivilisiertes Gespräch zu führen war lachhaft unrealistisch.

Während des ganzen Unterrichts überlegte sie hin und her, wie das Problem am besten in den Griff zu bekommen war…

Aber die zünden Idee kam ihr den ganzen Tag über nicht …

Während des Mittagessens tauschten sie mit den anderen Blicke aus, so wie Harry, Ginny und Ron aus der Wäsche schauten ließ leider nicht darauf schließen, dass einem der anderen ein Geistesblitz gekommen war… 

Da war sie wieder die kleine gemeine Stimme:" Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen…"

Am Abend desselben Tages hatten die vier sich in einer Ecke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes verschanzt …

Mit einem Blick in den Aufenthaltstraum versicherte Hermine sich das sie nicht beobachtet oder belauscht wurden.

Hermine wand sich an die anderen um zu erfahren ob vielleicht doch einer der anderen eine ultimative Idee gehabt hatte 

Ron schaute sie bedauernd an, nun gut, es hatte auch keiner etwas anderes von ihm erwartet…

Ginny und Harry hatten sich überlegt, Snape mit Veritaserum zum Reden zu bringen…

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sie an: 2 Ganz sicher! Nichts leichter als das… „

Etwas ruhiger fuhr sie fort „Nein…. Ich denke wir können fürs Erste mal Snape außen vor lassen."

Als Ron und Harry sie unterbrechen wollten, hob sie abwehrend die Hand um nicht unterbrochen zu werden

„ Er ist Dumbledore Spion, das heißt er hat Dumbledore alles berichtet…"

Von drei Seiten gleichzeitig kam die gleiche frage auf sie zu, „Bist du dir da sicher? Vertraust du Snape wirklich?"

Hermine in der jedes Mal eine kalte Wut hoch kroch wen sie an Snape dachte und das es seine Bemerkungen gewesen waren die Sirius damals in das Ministerium getrieben hatten benötigte alle Selbstbeherrschung die sie aufbringen konnte:

„ Was ich denke ist egal, Dumbledore vertraut ihm, das muss uns reichen…Ich denke, in diesem Fall wird uns der einfachste Weg ans Ziel führen… Du, Harry, solltest zu ihm gehen und verlangen, dass er dir die Wahrheit sagt…"

Harry lachte schnaubend auf: „Sicher, und du denkst, er wird mir zur Abwechslung mal sagen was gespielt wird?", fragte er sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme der aber seinen Wut und seinen Ärger nicht ganz verschleiern konnten.

In Hermines Stimme klangen jetzt deutlich zu hören, Verstehen und Mitgefühl heraus als sie ihm antwortet

„Ja, und zwar aus drei Gründen. Erstens ist er der Chef des Ordens. Zweitens, es geht um dein Leben. Drittens, nun, Dumbledore hat dir gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen... nun... wegen Sirius und wenn du die Karte spielst, muss er dir alles sagen…"

Zum Schluss hin war ihre Stimme kaum mehr hörbar gewesen, nur noch ein kleines flüstern…

Die drei anderen schauten sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hermine die sensible, Hermine , die anständige, Hermine mit dem Rechtsbewusstsein, Hermine die Schulsprecherin schlug vor den Direktor zu erpressen?

Woher sollte sie auch wissen das Hermine hart geworden war seit Sirius Tod? Woher sollten sie wissen dass sie ich Ihre Auffassung was richtig und falsch war in dem Moment geändert hatte als Sirius durch den Vorhang gefallen war?

Woher?

Harrys Blick war glasig in die Ferne gerichtet, es war als würde in einer anderen Sphäre sein… Als lief vor seinen Augen ein ganz eigener Film ab….

Die drei andern beobachten ihn, zwischen ihnen herrschte Schweigen. Sie warten darauf, dass Harry eine Reaktion zeigte…

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen vorkam, schien Harry langsam zu reagieren… 

**_TBC_**…

So, wenn ihr wissen wollt wie Harry reagiert - ein kleines Review für mich wäre nett….

Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse:

Frohe Ostern!!!!! Für euch alle

Gebe hiermit eine Runde Schokoeier aus….

Und hoffe natürlich sehr dass euch meine Filmszene gefallen hat 

Liebe Grüße

Eure Jule


	3. Snape wer sonst?

Kleine Frage am Rande… ließt das hier auch jemand?

Hallo???? Jemand da? Huh

Kommt doch raus ich tue euch doch nix….

Ich frag ja nur…. Weil na ja ich bin ein sehr fauler Mensch und ohne Antriebsrewies mag ich nicht mehr weiter schreiben:- (

Ab diesem Kapitel circa die Mitte wird alles neu, also vergesst was vorher kam jetzt geht es besser weiter…

So nun genug gelabert!!! Jetzt geht es los und hier ist nur für euch Kapitel drei

**_Kapitel drei_**

**_  
_**  
Auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen welcher Kampf in seinem inneren ablief…

Harry wusste das er sich immer auf seine Freunde verlassen konnte, das sie immer an seiner Seite sein würden, ob er dies nun wollte oder nicht….

Hermine, die intelligentesten Hexe die seit Jahren hier auf Hoghwarts war.

Wie oft wären sie ohne ihr unfassendes Wissen schon gescheitert?

Wie oft schon war sie es gewesen die den entscheidenden Tipp zur Lösung eines Rätsels gegeben hatte? 

Ron, sein Fels in der Brandung.

Der gefräßige Gemütsmensch der zu jedem Abenteuer bereit war, außer es hatte etwas mit spinnen zu tun.

Wie oft hatte er sie schon zum Lachen. Gebracht?

Wie oft hatte er ihnen Mut gemacht?

Ginny, seine erste Liebe. Um ihrer Sicherheit willen würde er weiterkämpfen. Er würde erst ruhen wenn er wüsste sie für eine Zeit in Sicherheit war. Neben seinen Eltern war sie sein größter Antrieb, um ihrer Sicherheit willen wollte er, nein er musste Voldemort besiegen.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper als er sich zu Ihnen zuwand.

Entschlossen nickte er den dreien zu. Seine stimme wurde immer wütender und aggressiver als er sprach:

" Ich mache es, ich gehe jetzt gleich zu ihm! Er ist mir die Wahrheit schuldig! Zu lange hatte mich er im Dunkeln gelassen, wenn er mir schon früher von der Prophezeiung erzählt hätte, wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, ich denke... Ich hätte mich anders verhalten. Sirius könnte heute noch Leben. Ich gehe jetzt sofort zu Dumbledore. "

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen marschierte Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und steuerte auf das Büro des Direktors zu.

Er rauschte durch die Gänge des alten Schlosses und trug dabei eine so entschlossene und wütende Mine zu tage das die Schüler die ihm entgegen kamen zur Seite sprangen.

" Schokoladeeclair " schleuderte er dem Wasserspeicher der vor dem Büro des Direktors Wache hielten entgegen.

Scharrend schob sich die schwere Steintür zur Seite und lies Harry in das gemütliche Büro des Direktors eintreten.

" Harry?" kam es ohne jegliche Überraschung von Dumbledore. Es schien als hätte er damit gerechnete das Harry spät am Abend und voller Wut bei ihm einfiel.

Der Direktor wirkte müde und was auch kein Wunder war es war schließlich schon mitten in der Nacht. Von draußen, hörte Harry die Glocken der Turmuhr schlagen.

Ding-Gong, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Gong, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, Ding-Song, 1

Harry bremste überrascht ab, er hatte damit gerechnet das Dumbledore überrascht sein würde aber das…. Nein, damit hat er gerechnet,

Sein Blick schweifte durch das ganze Büro bis er an seiner Fußspitzen hängen blieb.

Harry musterte seine Schuhspitzen als hätte er nie etwas Spannenderes gesehen.

Verlegen stammelte er " Sir, also … nun ähm ja es ist so wir haben in der Zeitung gelesen das heißt Hermine ich meine Miss Granger hat es gelesen und uns dann erzählt…. und vielleicht hat der Prophet zur Abwechslung mal recht, dass gestern Abend eine Versammlung der Todesser mit Ritualen statt gefunden haben und nun ist es so….!

"Nun ist es so " unterbrach ihn der Direktor mit einem Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen hinter seiner Halbmondbrille " dass du, Miss Granger und Mister Weasley wissen wollt was bei dieser Versammlung, nun nennen wir es einmal so, passierte?

Harry nickte ihm beklommen zu.

" Und was bringt euch drei auf die Idee dass ich wissen könnte, hat welchem Grunde dieses Treffen stattgefunden hat?" Fuhr der Direktor fort.

Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und blickte Dumbledore in die Augen und wiederholte die Gründe die ihm Hermine aufgezählt hatte:

" nun, aus folgenden Gründen:

Erstens wegen Professor Snape, er ist doch ein Spion und im inneren Zirkel vom dunklen Lord. Er weiß sicherlich welchen Grund die Versammlung hatte. Auch weiß er bestimmt was für Rituale dort vollzogen wurden Und ich dachte dass es sicherlich nicht schlecht wäre wenn wir, als ich meine Hermine, Ron und ich wissen was auf uns zukommt. " murmelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Über die Ränder seiner Brille blickte der Direktor Harry lange an bevor er sich räusperte und aufstand, langsam wanderte er in seinem Büro einmal auf und einmal ab.

Mit einem Seufzer lies er sich wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

Langsam setzter an: „ Harry, gehe ich recht in der Annahme das Mister Weasley und Miss Granger haarklein über den Inhalt unseres Gespräches unterrichtet werden?"

Trotzig schob Harry sein Kinn nach vorne, und schnaubte „natürlich" er konnte seine Wut und seinen Trotz kaum mehr unter Kontrolle halten.

„ Nun „ fuhr Albus Dumbledore fort, und klang auf einmal sehr geschäftlich:" dann wird es das beste sein wenn wir die beiden herholen damit es keine Missverständnis gibt.

Er ließ eine alte und runzlige Hand dreimal über eine blasse blaue Kugel schweben die darauf hin hell aufleuchtet.

Harry verfolgte jeder seiner Bewegungen gebannt.

Kurz darauf erschienen 3 Hauselfen im Büro des Schulleiters und verbeugten sich so tief vor dem Schreibtisch das ihre Knubbligen Nasen fast den Boden berührten.

Dumbledore lächelte den drei zu: „ Wärt ihr bitte so nett und würdet einen Botschaft für mich überbringen?"

„ Ja, Sir" quietschen die drei und verbeugten sich weiter.

„Geht bitte so schnell ihr könnt und richtet Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley aus das ich sie in meinem Büro sprechen möchte" klang es freundlich von Dumbledore.

„Ich geh zu Mrs. Granger!" fipste der erste Hauself.

„Wunderbar von dir Trixie" bedankte sich Dumbledore

„ Sir, ich laufe zu Master Weasley" trötete es von unten.

„ Das ist sehr gut von dir Flex" erwiderte Dumbledore.

Die beiden Hauselfen verneigten sich tief und verschwanden unter Verbeugungen aus dem Schulleiterbüro.

Harry musterte die Elfe die etwas verloren aussah, es war bestimmt die kleinste Elfe die Harry ja gesehen hatte.

Mit überraschend lauter Stimme kam es von dem kleinen Wesen: „ Sir, welche Aufgabe haben sie für Bibi Sir?.

Dumbledore lächelte sie an und antwortet „nun du holst bitte deinen Meister, Bibi."

Die Elfe nickte und murmelte „ das wird gar nicht leicht, der Meister ist heute noch übellauniger als sonst…" und schwupp war sie verschwunden.

In den nächsten 10 Minuten versuchte Harry sich möglichst klein zu machen so langsam ging ihm auf wie unverschämt seine Aktion gewesen war.

Er war einfach so in Dumbledore Büro marschiert und hatte Informationen verlangt…

Nervös rutsche Harry auf seinen Sessel hin und her.

Vorsichtig wurde an der Tür geklopft und Hermine steckte ihren Wuschelkopf durch die Tür und fragte vorsichtig:" Sie wollten uns sprechen Sir?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihr zu und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung herein und forderte sie auf in den Sesseln neben Harry Platz zu nehmen.

Hermine beäugte kritisch den noch freien Sessel zu ihrer rechten und fragte Dumbledore:

„ Wer kommt den noch Professor Dumbledore? „

„Professor Snape" war die Schlichte antwort des Schulleiters

„ SNAPE!!!!" kam es geschockt von den dreien

„ Wer sonst…" kam es lapidar von Dumbledore

So und wenn Ihr jetzt wissen wollt was der leibe Severus ausplaudert und ob er das überhaupt tut dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Rewie

(A/N: wenn ich richtig gezählt habe müsste es 21-mal geklingelt haben also ist es neun)

PS: Ihr lieben Schwarzleser 125 Hits und 2 Rewie ????? so schlecht ist die Geschichte jetzt ja auch nicht oder??????


	4. Fomori Feuer

Hallo,

es freut mich ja wirklich das jemand ließt was ich hier verbreche …

Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was Snape so zu erzählen hat oder?

Jemand was dagegen?

Nein ?

Ok weiter geht es mit Kapitel 4…

_Hermine beäugte kritisch den noch freien Sessel zu ihrer rechten und fragte Dumbledore:_

„ _Wer kommt den noch Professor Dumbledore? „_

„_Professor Snape" war die Schlichte antwort des Schulleiters_

„ _SNAPE!!!!" kam es geschockt von den dreien _

„ _Wer sonst…" kam es lapidar von Dumbledore_

**Rituale und ihre Wirkungen….**

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten unter einander hektische und panische Blicke aus.

Snape!!!

Jeder der drei konnte sich vorstellen wie hocherfreut Snape sein würde sich hier mit ihnen zu einer spät abendlichen Plauderstunde zu treffen…

Ron flüsterte den beiden anderen zu: „ Ich habe es mir überlegt, ich will gar nichts mehr wissen was die da gemacht haben… Wer will schon wissen was die treiben wenn er sich dafür mit Snape abgeben muss!!!" in seiner Stimme klang eine mittlere Panik mit.

Harry und Hermine nickten ihm nur tonlos zu.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und grinste in seinen Bart, es war zwar nicht nett aber er fand es doch recht lustig wie sehr der Abenteuergeist der drei schrumpfte wenn es darum ging das sie sich mit Severus auseinandersetzten sollten.

Todesser - notwendiges Übel

Voldemort – ach ja bekommen wir hin

Severus – Wahhhh weg hier…

Nach einigen Minuten wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und mit wehendem umhang betrat Severus Snape das Büro des Direktors.

Er musterte das goldene Trio verächtlich und wann sich dann Dumbledore zu und fragte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue:" Sie wollten mich sprechen Direktor?"

Dumbledore nickt ihm zu und bedeutet ihm mit einer Geste sich zusetzte.

Snape schaute die drei an, als wären sie etwas wirklich ekelhaftes das an seinem Schuh klebte und erwiderte nur lapidar: „Ich ziehe es vor stehen zu bleiben…"

Dumbledore entfuhr ein kleiner sehr genervte Seufzer, wenn eine Horde Teenies sich so benahmen war das ja noch amüsant aber wenn ein gestandener Man sich so benahm war dies nur noch dämlich.

„ Severus, mein Junge sei doch bitte so gut und berichte und noch einmal was bei dem letzten Todessertreffen vor sich ging…"

Das sonst immer maskenhafte Gesicht von Prof. Snape zeigte für den Bruchteil von einer Millisekunde den Ausdruck von Eckel, gefolgt von Abscheu und Panik…

Aber nach einen Wimpernschlag hatte er sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle und zeigt wieder seine gewohnte Ablehnende Mine und blaffte los: „Warum? „

Albus Dumbledore schaute ihn nur über die Ränder seiner Brille an was dazu führte da Severus Snape sich mehr unter Druck gesetzt fühlte als wenn er irgendetwas gesagt hätte….

Harry dessen Zündschnur zurzeit eh sehr kurz war explodierte und schrei los: „ Warum? Vielleicht weil es bei der ganzen Geschichte um meinen Hals geht? Weil ich der jenige Bin der es am Ende ausbaden muss!!!"

Snape warf Harry einen mörderischen Blick zu und seine Stimme war wie Samt und triefte vor Sarkasmus als er ihm antwortet.. „ Ach ja ich vergaß Potter, das sie der Retter der Welt sind… Überheblichkeit liegt bei ihnen ja in der Familie…""

Bei diesen Worten machte irgendetwas in Hermines Gehirn Pling und der Teil ihres Wesen den sie seit Sirius Tod versuchte zurück zudrängen übernahm die Herrschaft über sie.

Es war als würde sie unter Autopilot laufen.

„ Oh ja sie müssen was sagen, der große Spion Snape" zischte sie Ihn an, ohne es zu merken war sie aufgestanden und ging langsam auf Ihn zu.

„ Sie sind ja so gut… Sie denken nur weil sie ein Spion sind, sind sie wieder ein guter Mensch vergessen sie es. Sie waren ein Todesser, sie haben geschändet und gemordet als Todesser und auch jetzt als Spion sind sie ein schlechter und verachtenswerter Mensch… Sie blicken auf alles herab und Sie und zwar nur Sie haben Sirius so weit getrieben das er in Ministerium gegangen ist und warum??? Weil sie ach so toller Mensch es nicht überwinden konnte das er sie als Teenie geärgert hat!!!

Sie sind eine vom Grund ihres Wessen verdorben und verachtenswerte Kreatur. Und ich hoffe zutiefst dass wenigstens noch so viel Menschlichkeit in ihnen steckt dass die Erinnerung an ihre Schandtaten und Schuldgefühle sie quälen.

ALSO WAGEN SIE ES NICHT MENSCHEN DIE SICH FÜR DAS RICHTIGE EINSETZTEN ZU KRITISIREN. SIE SIND ES NICHT WERT!!!!"

Bei den letzten Worten war sie keine 3 cm vor ihm aufgebaut und ihm direkt in die Augen geschaut und ihm all Ihre Wut entgegen geschleudert…

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, Ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen….

Severus Snape war einige Schritte zurück gewichen, er wirkte wie ein geschlagener Hund…

Albus Dumbledore donnerte: „Nun ist es aber genug!!! Miss Granger, ich erwarte dass sie sich entschuldigen!

Hermine drehte sich zu Dumbledore um und ihre Antwort kam tonlos aber bestimmt: „Niemals"

Dumbledore blickte von einem zum anderen, und seine Stimme war eisig. „ Miss Granger das war keine Bitte und nun Severus berichte uns bitte…."

Harry und Ron schauten erstaunet und doch bewundernd von Hermine zu Snape… So hatten sie Sie noch nie erlebt.

Snape war noch bleicher wie sonst und seine Stimme war absolut emotionslos als er ohne eine Regung in der Stimme anfing zu berichten, dabei fixierte er einen Punkt irgendwo an der Wand um nur niemand ansehen zu müssen:

„Nun gut, Der dunkle Lord reif 60 seiner treuesten Anhänger über das dunkle Mal nach Sussex, der innere Kreis der aus 3-5 Todessern besteht hatte alles für ein Ritual vorbereitet.

Die Todesser apperierten alle auf eine Lichtung die in der keltischen Religion als eine Ort gilt der sich hervorragend zur Ausführung von dunklen Ritualen eignet.

Als ich dort ankam" an dieser stelle blickte er Hermine in die Augen „ unterwarf mich der dunkle Lord erst einmal einem Cruatius da ihm die Informationen die ich ihm lieferte nicht ausreichten."

Völlig emotionslos fuhr er fort: „ nach dem ich mich wieder einigermaßen auf meinen Eigenen Beinen halten konnte, befahl der dunkle Lord uns einen Kreis um ein magisches Feuer zu bilden. Das Feuer brannte in den Farben der Fomori. 

Er zwang uns alle einen Tropfen unser Blutes zu opfern und beschwor Octriuil herauf und verleibte sich die Kräfte Octriulis ein, das dabei 5 Todesser starben war für ihn nur Makulatur.

Darauf hin verschwand er und sein innere Kreis." Endet er und sein Blick war wieder auf den Punkt an der Wand gerichtet.

Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore um und verbeugte sich Knapp und verschwand aus dem Büro als seine Horde Vellas hinter ihm her.

Ron und Harry schauten sich verwirrt an.

Hermines Gesicht war vor entsetzten verzogen.

Harry schaute sie an und fragte mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend:

„Was ist ein Fomori Feuer? Und welche Farben hat es und wer ist Octrilus und was bedeutet das jetzt alles?

So und wenn ihr da jetzt wissen wollt dann bitte ein kleines Rewie, ich danke….

Jule


	5. Irrtum nicht ausgeschlossen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

so hier gibt es schon das nächste Kapitel,

Ich bedanke mich für eure Rewies ich habe mich sehr gefreut und ich hoffe ich habe beim beantworten niemand vergessen...

An die Rewieschreiber ohne Mail auch ein Herzliches Danke schön...

Was ich bisher noch vergessen habe zu sagen, die ganzen Völker und Dämonen usw. die in den nächsten Kapitel auftauchen sind nicht meinem Hirn entsprungen sondern sind alles Figuren der irisch keltischen Mythologie - die mich persönlich absolut in Ihren Bann zieht...

So das wollte ich noch sagen... Noch was ?

Ach ja was ich bisher vergessen habe: Mir gehört nix und ich verdiene keinen Cent damit und alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling!!!

So weiter geht es...

Ach ja ich freu mich auch diesmal sehhhhhhr über in kleines oder großes Rewie...

_Rückblende_

-----------------------------------------

_Harry schaute sie an und fragte mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend: _

„_Was ist ein Fomori Feuer? Und welche Farben hat es und wer ist Octrilus und was bedeutet das jetzt alles._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Kapitel 5 Irrtum nicht ausgeschlossen_

Hermines Gesicht war Aschfahl als ihre Augen warn vor Schrecken weit aufgerissen und ihre Stimme zitterte als sie die Informationen aus Ihrem Gedächtnis abrief.

„ Das Fomori Feuer hat seinen Namen vom Volk der Fomrie. Früher hatte jedes magische Volk sein eigenes Feuer, das nur für seine Rituale brannte...

Die Fomrie sind ein Volk aus der irischen Mythologie. Sie wurden immer als, als dämonische Riesen mit nur einem Arm und einem Bein beschreiben...

und einige Angehörige ihres Volkes haben Tierköpfe (Ziegen-, Hirsch- oder Stier-), sind gehörnt oder reptilienartig. Sie sind in der Keltischen Religion eine Art Dämonen Volk… Sie galten als Nachfahren des Meeres und der Erde, und galten als Repräsentanten der Dunkelheit, der Zerstörung und des Chaos eben der dunklen Seite

Die Fomrie galten als unglaublich mächtig da sich die Magie der Zaubere mit der der Dämonen in Ihnen vereint.

Ihre Feuer brennen gelb wie Schwefel und rot wie blut und grün wie gift…

Octrilus, so weit ich mich erinnere war er der Sohn von Indechs und ein großer Kriegsheld der Formorier und durch und durch böse. Seine Kraft, seine Magie galt als die Stärkste der damaligen Zeit…

Wenn Voldemort es geschafft sich seine Macht einzuverleiben, Oh mein Gott...dann ist es kein Wunder das bei dieser Transformation einige der Blutspender gestorben sind. Er hat, er hat ich ähm er …"

Hermine schaffte es nicht den Satz zu ende zu führen

„ Dann hat er nun die magische Kraft der Dämonen mit der seinen vereint…" beendet Dumbledore Hermines Ausführungen.

Stille herrschte im Raum, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Harry unterbrach als erster die stille als er die frage stellte die sie alle beschäftigte:

„ was kann ich dem entgegensetzen? Gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen? Was bewirkt die Magie der Dämonen??????"

Dumbledore wirkt auf einmal sehr alt als er antwortet: Genau das sind die Fragen die wir im Orden des Phoenix zu klären zu versuchen…"

Wieder herrschte Stille im Büro des Direktors….

Hermines Gehirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren, ein Gedanke jagte den andern, eine Idee verrückter als die andere…

Wie immer schaffte sie es nicht ihren Mund zu halten und es sprudelte nur so aus ihr heraus…

„ Ich weiß nicht mehr, ich nun wenn ich mich richtig erinnere und es muss so sein sonst wären die Formier ja immer noch oder…"

„ Hallo Hermine" kam es von genervt von Harry „ sprich in ganzen Sätzen!!!"

Hermine wurde leicht rot und fing noch einmal von vorne an:

„ Es muss etwas gegen die Formier geben sonst würde dieses Volk ja noch immer herrschen oder?" stieß sie atemlos hervor beifallheischend sah sie sich um, keiner der Anwesenden widersprach ihr…

„ Also müssen wir doch als erstes Mal herausfinden wer oder was damals ihre Macht gebrochen hat…

Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere waren das …" Hermine blickte Dumbledore an da sie sich nicht mehr sicher war ob sie alles richtig im Kopf behalten hatte...

„ Das Volk der Partholon, aber leider gibt es kaum Informationen über die Partholon…" beendete er Hermines Satz.

„ Wir sind gerade dabei in den alten Schriften nachzuforschen welche Wege und Mittel es geben könnte... " beruhigt Dumbledore die drei

"Sobald wir etwas finden informieren wir euch „ setzt Dumbledore und stand auf da er der dieses Treffen gern beenden würde…

Die drei merkten dass dies ein sanfter Rausschmiss war und erhoben sich und verließen das Büro des Direktors.

Als Hermine als letzte den Raum verlassen wollte hörte sie noch einmal Dumbledore Stimme: „ Miss Granger, ich erwarte von Ihnen das sie sich bei Professor Snape entschuldigen und sich Gedanken darüber machen was sie ihm da alles vorgeworfen haben und damit angetan haben…"

Hermine zog es vor so zu tun als hätte sie Ihn nicht gehört….

----------------

Die nächsten Tage bekamen Harry und Ron Hermine nur noch dann zu Gesicht wenn sie aus der Bibliothek auftauchte um ihnen neue Bücher zu bringen die sie auf Ihre Anweisungen auf Hinweise zu untersuchen hatten.

Harry kam es so vor als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben so viel gelesen, vor allem soviel das er eigentlich nie hatte lesen wollen.

Im Zaubertränkeuntericht ignorierten sich Snape und Hermine total, was das Arbeiten für sie eigentlich nur leichter machte.

Auf der anderen Seite überlegte Hermine sich was passieren würde wenn sie einen Fehler machen würde, ob Snape es wirklich zulassen würde das sie sich in die Luft sprengen würde?

Nun da von war auszugehen…

Tief hinten in ihrem Gehirn rührte eine kleine Stimme die erstaunlich nach Dumbledore immer wieder an die Erinnerung an Dumbledores Worte, das sie darüber nachdenken sollte was sie Snape angetan hatte.

Sie? Snape etwas angetan? Das war lächerlich. Außerdem hat er es nicht anders verdient und damit schob sie die stimme noch weiter nach hinten.

----------------

Etwa eine Woche später saßen Harry und Ron im Aufenthaltsraum und arbeiteten sich durch einen Stapel dicker Wälzer denen ihnen Hermine auf das Auge gedrückt hatte, als diese wie von der Tarantel gestochen herein gerannt kam und auf sie zurasste.

„Los mitkommen" keuchte sie und hielt sich die Hände in die Hüften anscheinend hatte sie heftiges Seitenstechen.

Innerhalb von 3 Sekunden hatte sie sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und war wieder davon gestoben. Harry und Ron schauten sich kurz dumm an und entschieden sich dann ihr zu folgen.

In einer wilden Hatz ging es quer durch das Schloss und hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro.

Dort angekommen keuchte Hermine dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu und stolperte in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Im Büro standen Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape die in ein intensives Gespräch versunken beide schauten erstaunt zu den drei Schülern die Ihr Gespräch so rüde unterbrochen hatten.

Unter Snapes abschätzigen Blick wurde Hermine sich wieder bewusst wie sie aussehen musste, wildes zerzaustes Haar in dem Spinnenweben hingen.

Das Gesicht rot von dem schnellen Lauf, eine Spur von Staub und Schmutz die sich über Kleider und Gesicht zog .

Im Hermine kochte wieder die Wut hoch die sie jedes Mal packte wenn sie Snape sah, einfach deshalb weil er lebte und Sirius tot war.

Würdevoll richtet Sie sich auf und gönnte Snape nur einen Blick der Kategorie Eiszeit bzw. Stirb bevor sie den Grund verriet warum sie so rüde das Büro des Schulleiters stürmte.

„Ich habe gefunden wonach wir gesucht haben. Wir waren einem Irrtum aufgesessen!!!

Nicht die Partholon haben die Formarier besiegt sondern die Tuatha de Danaan!!!

TBC


	6. Artefakte lassen grüßen

Hallo erstmal ihr alle,

Danke für eure Rewies… habe mich sehr gefreut … das ist so schön wenn da so ein Rewie kommt… weil für sich selber schreiben ist ja nun nicht ganz so lustig

Aber mal was anderes kann es sein das es mit dem Mail versand hier nicht so wirklich klappt????

Irgendwie bekomme ich keine Alertes egal on neue Kapitel oder Rewie ….

Finde ich doof….

Entschuldigung ich habe gerade meine kindischen 10 Minuten… Will jetzt sofort ein Eis oder so 

Nein mal wieder etwas erwachsener….

Ich weiß ja das die Kapitel im Moment etwas kurz sind, aber dafür haben sie auch nette Cliffhänger oder? nicht hauen

War ja nur ein Scherz!!!!

Nein das Problem ist das ich diese Kapitel noch unbedingt reinstellen wollte da ich am Wochenende nicht kann…

Ihr wisst ja kein Telefon, Kein DSL …. Ein schlechtes Leben 

Außerdem haben wir morgen großen Kick Off von der Firma aus, das heißt sämtlich 1600 Mitarbeiter werden morgen hier in der Zentrale antreten, bzw. in der extra dafür gemieteten Stadthalle und da werden wir von 9 bis 17 Uhr fachlich zugetextet.

So nach dem Motto

1. Wir sind Toll

2. Warum sind wir toll

3. Wie werden wir noch toller?

Super oder? danach gibt es noch eine Party und die wird hoffentlich ganz lustig…

Deswegen komme ich am Wochenende leider nicht zum schreiben…

So und nun geht es weiter Viel Spaß…

_Kleiner Rückblick:_

_Würdevoll richtet Sie sich auf und gönnte Snape nur einen Blick der Kategorie Eiszeit bzw. Stirb bevor sie den Grund verriet warum sie so rüde das Büro des Schulleiters stürmte._

„ _Ich habe gefunden wonach wir gesucht haben. Wir waren einem Irrtum aufgesessen nicht die Partholon haben sie besiegt sondern die Tuatha de Danaan!!!_

**6 Kapitel Artefakte lassen grüßen ….**

Im Raum herrschte Stille, die Augen aller anwesenden waren auf Hermine gerichtet. Die von ihrem Triumph erfüllt in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Snape fand als erste seine Stimme wieder und herrschte los: „ und wie kommen Miss Oberschlau auf die Idee das sie die Lösung all unsere Probleme gefunden hat?" Seine Augen stoben Funken…

„Severus" ertönte die missbilligende Stimme von Dumbledore und Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beschränkte sich darauf giftig in die Gegend zu schauen….

Darauf hin wand er sich Hermine zu und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr vor: „ Miss Granger wie kommen sie darauf?"

Hermines Atmung hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, Ihre Augen blitzen und um ihre Lippen spielte ein lächeln den dieses Gefühl etwas zu wissen was alle andern nicht wussten fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Langsam wand sie sich Dumbledore zu und strafte Snape noch mit einem Blick der Marke „ Stirb, kleines Schweinchen Stirb, stirb…" 1.

Langsam setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an:

„ Nun Sir, nach dem was sie uns erzählt haben, haben wir natürlich auch nach Informationen gesucht die hilfreich sein könnten… Am letzten Hogsmead Wochenende waren wir im nugigerulus2 und haben dort nach Büchern gesucht"

An dieser Stelle entschlüpfte Ron eine Seufzer als er daran dachte das Hermine sie von einem Buchladen zum Anderen gejagt hat wobei er doch viel lieber zu Zonkos oder in den Honigtopf gegangen wäre….

Hermine ignorierte die Störung und fuhr ungerührt weiter: „in denen Vielleicht etwas Nützliches enthalten sein könnte gesucht. Nun ja und dort fanden wir unter anderem eine sehr selten Ausgabe der Fabula Magica keltisch/irisch 2.

Es hat etwas gedauert bis wir uns durch alle Bücher und Schriften durchgearbeitet hatten, nun jedenfalls hatte ich heute einige Freistunden und hatte Zeit mich mit den letzten Büchern zu beschäftigen. Nun ja in der Fabula Magica fand ich dann eine Überlieferung das die Formarier zwar von den Partholos angegriffen wurde das diese sie aber nicht besiegen konnten.

Das es in dieser Schlacht nur sehr wenige Überlebende gab , einer der wenigen Überlebenden war der Häuptling Brittan Mal, der dann zum späteren Ahnherr der Britannien wurde, sowie einige Menschen aus dem Volk der Firbolgs, die allerdings nach dieser Schlacht in Griechenland als Sklaven gehalten wurden …

Einige der Überlebenden waren vom Stamm der Tuatha de Danaan, die darauf hin in den Norden der Welt flüchteten … Es ist unklar, ob die Tuatha de Danaan nun Götter, Feenwesen oder Menschen waren.

Jahre später kehrten die Tuatha de Danaan nach Irland zurück und der große Krieg ihrer Zeit begann.

In der Zeit zwischen Ihre Fluch nach der verlorenen Schlacht und ihrem erneutem Angriff bevor sie in die Große und letzte Schlacht zogen, also davor haben sie in den vier Städten die zu dieser Zeit als Hort der Magie bekannt waren, in Falias, Gorias, Findias und Murias die verschiedenen Formen der Magie erlernt.

Sie hatten einen Ausbilder in jeder Stadt: Morfesa in _Falias_, Esras in _Gorias_, Uscias in _Findias_, und Semias in _Murias_.

Am 1. Mai, zum späteren Fest des Beltane, kehrten die Túatha Dé Danann nach ihrer Ausbildung zurück nach Irland.

Sie landeten umhüllt von schwarzen Wolken am Berg Conmaicne Rein in Connacht; durch den Schutz ihrer magischen Wolken, die drei Tage lang die Sonne mit Dunkelheit bedeckten, wurden sie nicht von den Einheimischen Firbolg bemerkt.

Unter der Führung von Lugh, dem Sohn eines Druiden aus Danas Volk und Ethnius, der Tochter des Formorenkönigs Balor, besiegen die Tuatha de Danaan die Formorier und verbannen sie auf immer aus Irland."

Hermine hielt innen um die Spannung zu genießen, als sie Ihren Blick über die anwesenden Wandern lies, sah sie das alle an ihren Lippen hingen, so wie sie es liebte…

„ Es gelang ihnen erst die Formarier zu besiegen nach dem sie von jedem Ihre Lehrer ein Artefakt erhalten haben das Ihnen im Großen Krieg zum Sieg verhelfen sollt und es auch tat.

Von Morfesa in Falias erhielten sie den Stein von Fal (_Lia Fáil_), einen magischen Stein, der vor Freude aufschrie, wenn der wahre König von Irland seine Füße gegen ihn hielt.

Von Semias in _Murias_ der Kessel von Dagda, welcher jeden Magen zu stillen vermochte.

Von, Esras in _Gorias erhielten _den Speer des Lugh, welcher dem Träger immer den Sieg brachte.

Von Uscias in Findias das Schwert von Nuada, Fragarach, welches jeden an den Verletzungen, die es verursacht, sterben ließ.

Und nur derjenige der diese Artefakte auf seiner Seite hat kann die Magie der Dämonen brechen und zwar nur am fest der Großen Göttin an Beltane…" beendet Hermine ihren Bericht…

1Strib kleines Schweinchen stirb stirb Zitat aus Mickey Blue Eyes…

2nugigerulus **Schnickschnackkrämer**

3 Geschichte der Magie


	7. Licht kommt ins Dunkel

Hallo,

da bin ich wieder…

Leider dauert es jetzt mit den Updates wieder etwas länger….

Mein Chef ist wieder da…. Hurra oder so…

Dafür ist dieses Kapitel jetzt aber auch **extra **lang und vielleicht ja auch gut…

Na jedenfalls will er das ich Arbeite und nicht hier rumtippe, na gut wenn er das so will….

Bin ja gar nicht so … aber auch nur weil er mich bezahlt 

So was gibt es neues?

Am Wochenende gehe ich zum ersten Mal mit einer Freundin zu einem ‚Witch-Meeting, auch Hexentreffen genannt…

Bin mal gespannt wie das wird…

Mein erstes keltisches Beltane… freu mich wie ein Schnitzel…

Das wird bestimmt lustig hoffe ich…

Bevor ich es vergesse ich kann euch allen nur den Film „ Vollidiot" empfehlen…. Fand ihn klasse…

Aber wie immer… Das Buch ist aber wie immer besser…..

Aber da ich annehme dass es euch ziemlich egal ist womit mein Wochenende verbringe würde ich vorschlagen dass wir jetzt mal los legen….

Oder?

Ach ja nur so am Rande, es gibt neues im Kampf um mein DLS, im Mai soll es kommen Hurra schauen wir mal ob es klappt… Ich glaube es ja noch nicht

So aber nun viel Spaß und lasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Rewie da….

Sonst habe ich immer das Gefühl das ich hier Selbstgefühle führe bzw. schreibe… und das wäre ja doof ich weiß ja schon wie es ausgeht…

Wollt ihr es wissen?

Na gut…

Also Severus verzichtet auf Hermine und entledigt sie Welt im Alleingang von allem Bösen (wo mit mein dämlicher EX auch weg wäre) und erkennt dann das er nur mit mir glücklich werden kann und hach ja dann werden wir glücklich sein bis wir gestorben sind…

Ich nehme jetzt glaube ich mal meine Tabletten und wünsche euch viel Spaß….

_**Rückblick….**_

_Und nur derjenige der diese Artefakte auf seiner Seite hat kann die Magie der Dämonen brechen und zwar nur am Fest der Großen Göttin an Beltane…" beendet Hermine ihren Bericht…_

_**7 Kapitel **_

_**Oder**_

_**Licht kommt ins Dunkel**_

Stille.

Absolute Stille.

Man hörte wie die Anwesenden atmeten.

Alle standen da und starrten vor sich hin, jeder in seine eigene Gedanken versunken.

Zu erst kam wieder Leben in Dumbledore, er erhob sich schwungvoll hinter seinem Schreibtisch und begann in ruhigen und sachlichen Ton Anweisungen an die Anwesenden zu erteilen.

„Wir müssen sofort ein Sitzung des Orden des Phoenix einberufen" eröffnete er seinen Zuhörern und setzte dabei einige seiner merkwürdigen Geräte in Betrieb.

Fawkes, der bis dahin ruhig auf seiner Stange gesessen hatte erhob sich und drehte eine Runde durch den Raum und stieß einen schwirrenden Ton aus bevor er aus dem Fenster davon flog.

Dumbledore wand sich Harry Ron und Hermine zu: „ Bitte gehen sie in ihre Zimmer und holen sie ihre Reiseumhänge. Ach ja und bitte sagen sie auch Miss Weasley und den Zwillingen bescheid das sie mit uns gemeinsam zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordern kommen…"

„Nein nicht..." kam es gequält von Harry, den es davor grauste in den Grimaulde Place zurück zu kehren.

„ das Hauptquartier wurde verlegt" entgegnete ihm Dumbledore ruhig der den Grund seines Aufschreies sehr wohl ahnte „ wir treffen uns hinter Hagrids Hütte"

Die drei waren schon fast aus dem Zimmer des Direktors verschwunden als Dumbledore fort fuhr:

„Ich muss hoffentlich nicht erwähnen das sie möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf unser verschwinden lenken sollen?"

Kurze Zeit später standen Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, die Zwillinge, Snape, Mcgonagall und Dumbledore im Schatten hinter Hagrids Hütte zusammen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hob Dumbledore die Appariergrenze von Hoghwarts auf

Mit einem ersten Plopp verschwanden die Zwillinge die ihre Prüfung schon hinter sich hatten und nun Ginny und Ron per Seit an Seit appariren mit nahmen.

Als nächstes verschwanden Mcgonagall zusammen mit Hagrid.

Nun waren nur noch Harry und Hermine sowie Snape und Dumbledore übrig.

Weder Harry noch Hermine wollten freiwillig mit Snape irgendwohin appariren.

Snape selbst schaute als ob er die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera oder eben zwischen Granger und Potter hatte.

Er selbst wusste zwar nicht für was er sich entscheiden sollte, obwohl Lepra wäre ja vielleicht auch ganz nett … dachte er so bei sich als die ziemlich genervt klingende Stimme von Dumbledore die Stille durch schnitt:

„ Harry du apparierst mit Severus und sie Miss Granger kommen mit mir". Es schien als ob er nach Hermines Ausbruch ihre Wut auf Snape höher einschätzte als die von Harry…

Es machte zweimal Plopp und die Lichtung hinter Hagrids Hütte war wieder menschenleer und in Stille getaucht…

Sie landeten an der Küste auf einem kleinen Hügel. Hermine zog den Reiseumhang fester um dich. Hier an der Küste wehte eine steife Brise.

Sie folgten Dumbledore den kleinen Hügel hinunter zu einem kleinen Haus das am Rand der Klippen stand.

Das Haus war aus Steinen gebaut mit weißem Gartenzaun Drumherum und einem Stroh gedecktem Dach, hinter dem Haus konnten sie das Meer hören das sich an der steinigen Küste brach.

Die Tür im Gartenzaun war offen und sie folgten dem steinigen Weg der von Graß durch setzt war.

Die Holztür stand ein Spalt offen so das sie aus dem inneren klangen Stimmen heraus hören konnten.

Snape und Dumbeldore eilten den kleine Weg hoch und verschwanden durch die Tür ins inneren.

Hermine uns Harry tauschten einen Blick miteinander, zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihren Professoren in das innere des Hauses.

Die kleine Küche und das Wohnzimmer waren voller Menschen die sich miteinander unterhielten. Durch den Raum klangen die verschiedensten Stimmen.

Es dauerte ein bisschen bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit des Hauses gewöhnt hatten aber dann erkannte sie dir Rotschöpfe der Weasleys die einer Ecke des Raumes ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten.

In einer Nische der Küche standen Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks und unterhielten sich lebhaft mit dem Leiter des Aurorenbüro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Am Küchentisch saßen etwa 15 bis 20 Personen von denen Hermine nur Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody und ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung Minerva McGonagall.

Harry stupste sie kurz an und zeigte auf eine ältere Frau an deren Stuhl eine Einkaufstasche mit Katzenfutter hin: „Darf ich vorstellen? Meine Nachbarin Mrs Figg"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und tauschte einen wissenden und verstehenden Blick sowie ein kleines Lächeln.

Albus Dumbeldore räusperte sich laut und alle Anwesende kamen in die Küche und suchten sich eine Sitzgelegenheit.

Mit seiner Weit tragenden Stimme begann Dumbledore zu berichten:

„ Schön dass ihr alle so schnell gekommen seid! Ihr wundert euch sicher warum ich euch heute hier her gebeten habe. Bei unserem letzten Treffen haben wir über die Folgen des Rituals von Lord Voldemort gesprochen.

Aus diesem Grund haben wir wie ihr alle wisst haben bisher nach Informationen darüber gesucht wie es den Partholon gelungen ist die Formarier zu besiegen. Nun dank der Hilfe von Miss Granger" er nickte Hermine zu die darauf hin leicht rot anlief.

„auf Grund dieser neuen Informationen haben wir nun erfahren dass es die Tuatha de Danaan waren

die, die Formarier besiegt haben."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum

„Was den Tuatha de Danaan zu ihrem Sieg verholfen hat waren die vier Artefakte der großen der Druiden ihrer Zeit.

Von Morfesa in Falias erhielten sie den Stein von Fal (_Lia Fáil_), einen magischen Stein, der vor Freude aufschrie, wenn der wahre König von Irland seine Füße gegen ihn hielt. Von Semias in _Murias_ der Kessel von Dagda, welcher jeden Magen zu stillen vermochte. Von, Esras in _Gorias erhielten _den Speer des Lugh, welcher dem Träger immer den Sieg brachte. Von Uscias in Findias das Schwert von Nuada, Fragarach, welches jeden an den Verletzungen, die es verursacht, sterben ließ.

Und nun müssen wir diese Artefakte finden und vereinen damit Harry sie als eine Waffe gegen Lord Voldemort einsetzten kann und die Macht der Dämonen brechen kann. Vorschläge???"

Im ganzen Raum schwollen Stimmen an die durch einander sprachen.

Die Diskussion dauerte mehrer Stunden und wurde zwischendurch immer hitziger, den alle wollten am liebsten sofort los stürmen um sich auf die Suche nach den Artefakten zu machen.

In den späten Abendstunde hatten sie sich nach vielem hin und her endlich darauf geeinigt das Harry und Ron und Ginny, die sich ums verrecken nicht davon abhalten ließ ihren freund begleiten zu wollen.

Was Hermine doch ein kleinen Stich gab, bisher was sie immer ein Teil des goldenen Trios gewesen und nun wurde sie einfach so durch Ginny ersetzt und alles sie sich erdreistet zu fragen was den sie bitte tun sollte erhielt sie nur die lapidare antwort das es für sie auch etwas wichtiges zu tun gab – aber dazu später mehr .

Ja Herzlichen Dank auch!!!!

Die drei sollten los ziehen und nach dem Speer von Nuada zu suchen. Die Spur sollte sie zu erst in Richtung der griechischen Inseln führen

Remus Lupin und Tonks sollten sich auf die Suche nach dem Speer des Lugh machen. Ihre Reise würde sie zuerst nach Wales führen

Bill und Fleur Weasley sollten sich auf die Suche nach dem Kessel von Dagda machen.

Der Stein Lia Fáil war in Stonehedge zu finden.

Die Gemüter hatten sich wieder beruhigt und alle waren voller Tatendrang, als einer wieder einmal das Haar in der Suppe fand.

Wer konnte es den anders sein als Professor Severus Snape?

Der mit seinem perfektem Gefühl für Timing genau in dem Moment das Haar aus der Suppe fischte als alle gerade zu dem „gemütlichen Teil" über gehen wollte. Gut es konnte auch sein das er sich ebenso wie Hermine leicht übergangen fühlte…..

Vielleicht klang seine Stimme auch aus diesem Grund noch ein klein weniger schneidender an als sonst als er einwarf:

„Und dann soll Potter ihm erst den Kessel über ziehen, dann mit diesem Stein bewerfen und dann mit Speer und Schwert picken… eine Kleinigkeit für den Auserwählten…"

Alle wurden ruhig im Raum und waren entsetzt über den Spott von Snape, die einzige die nicht entsetzt war und nicht anders konnte, als zustimmend zu schnaubend.

Dumbledore schauten ihn an, und lies seinem Blick von Snape zu Hermine gleiten und zurück.

Bevor er ihm eine Antworte in einem Tonfall gab, der keinen Zweifel an seiner Aussage lies und daran das dies von vorne herein fest gestanden hatte und nichts, aber auch gar nichts daran zu rütteln sei:

„Nein Severus, so war das nicht gedacht. Eigentlich war es so gedacht das aus den einzelnen Artefakten ihm Labor der Magie der Druiden heraus gefiltert wird und daraus ein Trank gemischt wird."

Snape war aufgesprungen, hier ging es um sein Gebiet die Zaubertränke und wer außer ihm sollte diesen Trank brauen? Na wer schon?

„Nun ich dachte mir das so" entgegnende Dumbledore weiterhin ruhig und Severus ignorierend „ das du und miss Granger die Laborarbeiten übernehmen und du Severus Voldemort dann den Trank einflösst…

Nun waren zwei Menschen im Raum aufgesprungen und beide hatten den gleichen Entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hatten.

Ihre Gedanken waren in diesem Moment sich ziemlich ähnlich aber was nutzte es?

Albus schloss die Versammlung mit den Worten:

„ Nun sind ja alle Rollen verteilt also dann auf geht es…"

Der Raum leerte sich langsam, nur zwei Personen im Raum standen noch immer an ihrem Platz wie und ein Gedanke jagte immer wieder durch ihre brillanten Köpfe

„ _**Alles nur nicht mit dem in ein Labor gesperrt sein?"**_

„_**Alles aber nur nicht mit der in ein Labor gesperrt sein…**_

Keiner dachte daran wie schwer es werden würde Voldemort den Trank einzuflössen oder das es eine absolute Herausforderung sein würde diese mächtigen Trankzutaten zu vereinen.

Nein, beide dachten nur daran wie schlimm es sein würde über Wochen und Monaten mit dem anderen zusammen sein zu müssen.

Hermine, weil sie Snape die Schuld an Sirius Tod gab.

Weil sie in ihm das Symbol für all sah was ihren Freunden schlechtes passiert war.

Weil er für sie, für alles stand was ihre Welt und ihr Leben bedrohte.

Weil er für Sie da Böse war.

Und er?

Warum wollte er auch keinen Fall mit ihr allein sein?

Nun ja sie war eine nerv tötende Strepperin, aber vor allem war sie eines.

Sie war die Person die Ihm seit langer Zeit am meisten verletzt hatte.

Sie hatte ihm weh getan.

Dafür würde sie ihm büssen.

Denn jeder wusste doch, ein angeschlagener Tiger war der gefährlichste Tiger….

_**TBC…**_

wer das alte Steinhaus am Meer sehen will, Soll mir einfach bescheid sagen dann maile ich ein Foto davon rüber den:

_**Spoiler**_

das Haus wir noch richtig wichtig…

_**Spoiler Ende**_

Ach ja ich bräuchte mal eure Meinung, da Harry Ginny und Ron sowie Remus und Tonks und Bill und Fleur ja jetzt auf Artefakte Jagd gehen und Hermine an den Kessel muss überlege ich mir ob ich die Geschichte jetzt nicht Splitten sollte….

Ich dachte mir das so:

, Wahnsinn der das Herz zerfrist bleibt mit Focus auf Hermine und Severus und eine zweite Geschichte, einen Titel überlege ich mir noch (vielleicht Die Artefakten der Druiden oder so) erzählt von der Jagd nach den Artefakten…

Wäre meine erste nicht Severus Hermine Geschichte…

Was meint ihr würdet ihr so eine Geschichte lesen? oder soll ich die Jagd Kapitel einfach hier mit einbinden?

Oder soll ich gar nicht näher auf die Jagd der Artefakte eingehen?

Oder soll ich es am besten ganz lassen?

Freu mich auf eure Meinung und über ein kleines Rewie würde ich mich sehr sehr sehr freuen.

Ich wünsche euch einen schönen 1 Mai… Feiertage sind ja so schön….

_Alles liebe_

_Eure_

_Jule…_


End file.
